


In sickness and in health

by Kartt



Series: Gender Fluid T Jeffs [6]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, super sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartt/pseuds/Kartt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wakes up sick. Thomas wakes up alone in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick so I decided Whu not write a sick fic, it ended up sappier then I originally thought :)

Even before waking fully, James could tell. He could feel the aches coming on, the pressure in his sinuses, the scratch in his throat. He knew before he even opened his eyes, he was sick.

He could feel Thomas' arms around him, anchoring him to the bed. He struggles to untangle himself from his fiancé, and slowly gets out of bed. He shivers as his bare feet come in contact with the cold hard wood floor. He shuffles to the bathroom, trying not to move more then necessary.

He opens the medicine cabinet, grabs a few bottles of medicine and the thermometer. He takes a few painkillers, not remembering what they're called, just that they're multi symptom. He then places the thermometer under his tongue and walks down the hall to the guest room. 

The thermometer beeps. 100.3 James grimaces, knowing its most likely going to rise throughout the day. He falls onto the bed, pulling the blankets around himself like a cocoon, and falls back asleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Thomas shuffles in bed, reaching for their fiancé, who was not there. They open their eyes and look around the room, seeing if James is there at all. When they saw he wasn't, they started to worry. They scrambled out of the bed, and out the door. As they walked down the hall, they noticed the guest room door open.

Realizing what was happening, Thomas relaxed. They walked into the guest room, finding their fiancé wrapped in blankets. They smile, sit on the bed, and start running their fingers through James' hair. Thomas could feel how hot James' head was, causing them to worry. They shift James further to the left, then laying behind him and wrapping their arms around him.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

James woke up feeling a weight around his waist. He shifts to find Thomas behind him. Sighing, he untangles himself, waking Thomas.

"Come back." Thomas whines.

His voice came out scratchy "I came in here so you wouldn't get sick." He folds in on himself with a coughing fit.

Thomas sits up. "I don't care if I get sick Darlin'. I just like being in bed with you." They hug James, laying their head on his back. They can hear James wheeze whenever he breaths in.

He sighs "But I don't want you to get sick. Please love?"

Thomas sighs and stands "Alright Darlin'. I'm gone." They walk out the door.

James, not wanting to sleep anymore, wraps the blankets around himself as he sits agains the headboard. 

He smiles when he hears the tea kettle whistle downstairs. 'I thought it was too easy.' He gets out of the bed, keeping the comforter around his shoulders, as he shuffles down the stairs.

He sees Thomas in the kitchen pouring tea into his favorite mug. A white one that makes it look like you have whiskers when you drink from it. He smiles gently, trying to sneak into the kitchen.

He gives himself away with another coughing fit. Once he's able to breathe correctly again, he grimaces.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" James rolls his eyes and continues to the stool at the counter. "I was going to bring up your tea and some water and we were gonna-" he stops and watches James, who is now making grabby hands at the tea in their hands. They smile at their fiancé and hand him the tea. "Careful, it's hot." 

James hums and blows, trying to cool it faster. "Thank you." His voice was even raspier, because of the coughing. He takes a sip, humming as the tea soothes his throat.

Thomas kisses his temple, frowning at how hot his head is. "What's your temperature?" They ask against his temple.

"Last I checked it was like 100, but that was like three hours ago." He takes another sip of his tea.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Thomas lets go of James, causing him to let out a noise of protest. "Easy Darlin' I'm just gonna go grab somethin'." They go into the linen closet down the hall, and grab a face cloth that they wet in the bathroom. 

They see James sitting in the stool, looking like a child the way he's wrapped in a blanket and cradling his cup of tea. They walk up behind him and place the cool cloth on his head. "Here ya go Darlin' it'll help your fever."

"Th'nks love." He leans his head back so that its resting on Thomas' chest.

Thomas kisses his forehead, and wraps their arms around his shoulders. "Ya know Darlin', I hate seeing you like this. Especially because you'll try to push me away." They place their chin on his shoulder. 

"I don't want to get you sick... I don't like when your sick cuz it's usually my fault." His words are slurred, and his eyes are drooping. "D'nt like being the reason you're upset. Love you too m'ch." his eyes close fully. 

Thomas takes the tea out of his hands, before he spills it, and puts it on the counter. "Oh Darlin' I love you too, but you gotta let me help you." Thomas knew he was asleep but he continued while picking James up. "You asked me to marry you and that means in sickness and in health, that means I'm gonna be by your side no matter what, and you'll be by mine." They feel James' hand tangle in their shirt as they ascend the stairs. "I love you too much to just leave you when you're sick." They push the door to their bedroom open. "So you're stuck with me, 'til death do us part honey." They lay him in the bed, meaning to go back downstairs to clean before coming back up. The hand, still grasping tightly to their shirt, stopped those plans form happening. Instead they smile and lay next to their poor sick fiancé. 

Said fiancé buries his face further into Thomas' chest before settling. Thomas, smiling, rubs James' back, listening to his breathing. The slight wheeze on the inhale, the rattling on the exhale. Thomas fell asleep to those sounds, next to the man he loves.


End file.
